


Delenda est Carthago

by muyouyou



Series: 单人向 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou
Summary: “迦太基必须毁灭。”
Series: 单人向 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833199
Kudos: 2





	Delenda est Carthago

那颗头颅已经生气寥寥，断口处的血液尚未干涸，沿着布帛从鲜红慢慢凝固成黑色，像是一颗被完全掰开的腐烂的葡萄，流出熟透到泛黑的汁液。但那双眼睛依然不屈不挠地睁着，那些愤怒、不甘和仇恨平静而浓烈，一如身后熊熊燃烧的满城火焰。

罗马庄重地捧起头颅，亲吻那两片冰凉的嘴唇。

“我亲爱的敌人、伟大的敌人、可敬的敌人。”他的神情虔诚而专注。“你将就此消失，但后世都会记得你。”

他顿了一下，微笑：“他们会称你为罗马的宿敌。我打赌，这将会成为对一个文明的最高赞誉。”

“我诅咒你。”头颅说。它的声音微弱却有力，仿佛裹挟着所有汹涌起伏的情绪，隐藏在最后一丝气息里。

“我诅咒你的余生永无安宁。你征服了多少土地，就会承受多少痛苦。你的子民将以叛乱回报你的统治，你的敌人将如你今日对我一般对你，你和你的子孙必将遭受与我今日同等之厄运。”

罗马没有恼怒。他温柔地注视着那双仿若灼烧的眼睛，像是注视着美丽的情人。

“你尽管说吧，若是诅咒能消解你的愤懑的话。败者之言，我是不会为此生气的。”

但那颗头颅再也说不出话了。刚才这一番满怀恨意的诅咒用尽了它最后的力气，那双眼睛依然保持着怒目圆睁的样子，却已完全失去了光采。

“你知道，同样是地中海孕育的孩子，我总是很羡慕你和希腊。”罗马低声说。“明明我们诞生的年月都相差无几，你们却总是快我一步。在你们最强大的时候，当你们在海上相遇的时候，我只能呆在罗马城里，隔着海洋羡慕你们的光辉和荣耀。”

他取过一只酒杯，盛上葡萄酒。紫红色的甘甜液体泛着晶莹的亮光，悉数倾泻进细颈陶杯里，凝聚成一颗透明的琥珀。

“你看，就连你的酒都比我的好。地中海真是一个偏心的母亲。”

头颅没有说话，颈下的血液渐渐凝固了。

地中海的确是偏心的，它给自己的子女们天生不同的才能。它给予希腊以海洋，给予罗马以陆地，给予迦太基以金钱。更重要的是，温暖湿润的地中海看似广阔，却容不下两个霸主。

罗马微笑着对了无生气的头颅举起酒杯。

“那么，为我祝贺吧，迦太基。”他说。

“西地中海是我的了。”


End file.
